Secret Sanctuary
by WhiteWolve
Summary: Harry running away started out quite normal, until he is kidnapped by a human trafficking facility. Harry wants to escape the minute he is taken but its not safe, Harry finds himself in a world of slavery and prostitution And why is Draco there? Harry will risk his life once more for people he barely knows. and hopeful fund love along the way. AU, OMC, more info inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story might come off as weird with no direction but that is what it is. A bit of its been done to death but some of it is never seen. This is AU, OMC and Non-cannon obviously coz its crossover.

Summary: Harry's running away started out quite normal, until he is kidnapped by a human trafficking facility. Harry wants to escape the minute he is taken but it's not safe, Harry finds himself in a world of slavery and prostitution, And why is Draco there? Harry will risk his life once more for people he barely knows. Hopefully finds love along the way but not before he can escape and finish his run away plans, Will Harry let Draco come with him or will he leave him on the street to fend for himself in a world he doesn't know. AU, OMC (Mentions of Harry/Draco, Harry/ Edward, Draco/Jacob, OMC/Seth (I just love Seth with my character Evander, also found in a wolf's roses)

Chapter One

The Dursley's sent Harry packing after they found out Sirius was no longer a threat, but not before Harry receive the biggest beating of his life. Bruised and battered Harry packed his things, as painful physically as it was, and left, he went to Grimmauld place knowing Dumbledore would be there. Upon entering the run down building that belonged to his late godfather Harry found Dumbledore seated in the Den, the old man was the only person in the house as far as Harry could tell; all the Order members were out.

Harry explained to Dumbledore about his Aunt and Uncle's abuse in hopes that the old man would listen this time; Harry even had the bruised to prove it. Dumbledore wouldn't listen though he's set in his ways, Dumbledore sent Harry back to Privet drive, left on the door step once more by this crazy old coot. Harry had little choice but to run away from the magical world, he was sixteen now he could make his own choices; his life was now left in his own hands for once in his life. The next morning after spending the night at the Leaky Caldron, Harry set out to get his affairs in order.

First stop was Gringotts; if Harry was to make it on his own he needed money so he could be financially secure. Transferring all his trust money and including what was left to him by Sirius and his parents, into a different account under the name Harrison Evans, Harry could assess his money now anywhere in the world, at a Muggle ATM or at a magical bank.

Once Harry finished at the bank, he went to the nearest clothing shop, after walking around in his cousin's old cloths for years at the Dursley's Harry thought it time to update his wardrobe a tad. He didn't get anything major, just some simple cloths that fit better on his thin frame.

Once Harry was sure he has done all he had to do in the magical world he said a silent good-bye to the world that changed his life for better or for worse.

Two days spent in hotel rooms and in the public library Harry was having a hard time figuring out where to go exactly. He would likely be found if he stayed in the Uk, so traveling overseas was a good option. Dumbledore wouldn't look for him overseas and Voldermort didn't have the resources or the strength for international searches.

Harry narrowed it down to China, South Africa, Australia, or the USA. Wanting to spend a few more hours on it, Harry went for a walk along the London streets letting the cool air wash away all his troubles.

On one of Harry's, late night walks while, he was figuring out where to go, Harry was suddenly pulled into a car that was passing by, a blindfold was places over Harry's eyes, and he struggling against his abductors, Harry kicked, screamed, and struggled to get to his wand.

The car stopped a little ways up the road and another person joined them in the car. Harry was unsure whether they were willing or not, Harry didn't have time to deal with this, he knew it wasn't Death Eaters because they would never use a Muggle vehicle, There was suddenly a stinging sensation on Harry's neck, not a minute later everything went dark.

Draco was having a hard time coming to grips with what he had done, he had walked out on his family, the one thing that meant anything to him, and he walked away from them. The bravery Draco was showing was a shock to himself but there was no way Draco was going to become a mad man's bitch, like what his Father had become.

If he could, he would have dragged his Mother kicking and screaming if it meant she would stay safe with him, but his Mother was too scared of the dark lord and she could never leave Lucius.

There was no way Draco's Father would just walk away from the dark lord, there was a potential for power and that was more important to Lucius Malfoy then Family.

No Draco escaped and he was going to live a life of peace, far away.

Draco had just visited Gringott's to make sure he had what he needed to live away from London. It came as a shock to Draco when he saw none other than Harry freaking Potter roaming Diagon Alley, curious as Draco was he had to follow Harry, even if that meant venturing into the Muggle world.

Draco was struggling to keep up with Potter, but eventually Potter stopped at a hotel. Draco figured if he was going to survive on his own, that he might need a friendly face to give him a hand. Not that Draco would ever admit he needed help but if anyone could help him it would be fucking Potter, wouldn't it.

Draco didn't know how to go about approaching his school yard rival. Harry seemed like a man on a mission, Draco often wondered if his living quarters were as grand as what he thought they were as a child, he place Harry was staying in was a little like the Leaky Caldron for Muggles. Draco decided not to approach Potter just yet he needed to figure out exactly what he was going to say to the other boy.

On the second night of Draco following Potter out for late night walks, Draco waited around a corner up a head of Potter, he was planning on just steeping out in front of the boy, naturally Potter would be scared at seeing Draco so suddenly but Draco figured it give him the upper hand. Potter never made it to the end of the street however and Draco stepped out from his hiding spot to see that Potter was no longer there.

Staring at the spot where Potter should have been Draco didn't notice when one of the Muggle contraptions pulled up beside him, a tall man stepped out from it stabbing Draco in the neck with a syringe. Draco struggled but the Muggle was stronger and Draco was getting dizzy. He's kidnappers dragged Draco into the contraption quickly before he passed out.

A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review even if it's bad, I'm fond of criticism, Oh and I will be continuing my other stories but this just came to be one afternoon and I had to share.

Until next time.

Evander


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning this chapter has some torture scenes, nothing graphical though, read at your own risk.

Wow this had gotten many followers and faves and in only one day, I'm glad people like it. This introduced my OMC, I use him in everything, but for those people who are reading A Wolf's Roses, this Eva is not the same person they just have the same name and both end up with a shape shifter.

Happy readings now

Chapter 2

On the outside the house looked normal almost fancy but out-of-place among the rows of rundown buildings, it was ominous on the inside. A dark maze of bear chambers, I'll always remember the parade of men, one after the other day by day, forcing me to have sex. I remember contemplating death on several occasions, even attempting to take my life once by slitting my wrist with a broken piece of glass, unfortunately they found me and the resident doctor fixed me up in time.

My name is Evander Morvay and I am a slave in a Russian brothel, if I refused sex, I get beaten, held under water for long periods, shocked with electric cords and denied food and water. There was no escape from this hell whole, believe me I have tried, I quickly became too weak to attempt any form of escape.

They placed me in what is known as low-class, this is where the slaves go if they aren't anything special. High end slaved get put on the market and sold to the highest bidder, I wasn't sure what life would be better, If I had been high-end and sold then I might have had a better chance of escape. However, I'm stuck here and there was no use of dreaming of a better life. I wasn't giving up hope though I would escape if it was the last thing I do, Death or freedom, is what it came down to.

It was late afternoon when things got interesting, two of the guards rushed passed dragging two boys not much older than me, I felt a warmth radiating from them, something I hadn't felt in so long, these boys are like me, these boys are wizards. The guards rushed the boys passed quickly, down the dark halls and to the breaking room.

That's where all new comers get taken, I vividly remember my first two weeks in that room, the horrors you go through. You learn the rules quickly around here, otherwise the breaking room is where you end up and believe me, no one ever wishes to go there, I would rather die.

Over the next few night all that could be heard where screams of agony, the new boys where in a whole new world of torture. I felt so helpless as I lay on my blanket on the floor of my room. They locked me in for the night, having no customers. I needed to get to the boys before they break, if I could get into the breaking room… I needed to get into trouble; I needed to make a scene so they would take me away for punishment.

The next morning I got up early, I had my stale bread and warm water for breakfast, when the guard came to take me to the yard for the morning, I put stage one of my plan into action. The guard that came and got me that morning was Louis, he was tall and bulky with an ugly round face, covered in scared. He never talked to me when he retrieved me in the mornings, something I'm thankful for.

All the other guards make comments and call me names like whore, bitch, or slut.

Louis expected me to keep walking once I was out of my room but instead I stood still facing the wall, I could tell it both angered and confused the ugly brute. Louis slapped me on the back of my head trying to get me to move, I stayed firm.

The guard was getting more pissed by the second and I was beginning to slightly regret doing this. Louis pushed me to the ground and got on top of me pinning my hands to the ground, I struggled against his grip knowing there was no way I would get loose, but knowing it would anger Louis even more, he hated it when we fought back. After a few punched to my face and ribs Louis got of me and ordered me to get up, I was in pain all over which helped me stay down, all my instincts were screaming at me to do as I'm told but I needed to get to the breaking room.

Louis grew inpatient and after a few more seconds of me not doing as I'm told, Louis picked me up roughly and through me against the wall, my head hit the wall so hard I swear I heard a crack. In a dazed state I built up as much courage as I could and spat on Louis, I felt so discussed in myself for doing so but I had to do it. I see Louis' fist once more before I collapse to the floor engulfed in a cloud of darkness.

When I awoke, it was dark and I could barely see anything. I couldn't have been out for long, I remember pain though, Micah, the torturer, he knew what he was doing when it came to inflicting pain on people, he was the most feared man in the brothel, more feared than the big boss.

Micah was standing next to the table that I'd been placed upon, he was smiling at me, as always Micah loved his job, I was so terrified I whimpered and cowered in his presence.

They had stripped by body of all clothing and I was bound to the table. I struggled once more against the bindings but as soon as Micah's hand rested on my bare stomach, I froze, but oh, what I would let Micah do to me if it meant I could get the new boys on bored with the escape plan.

"We're going to have so much fun Pet" Micah chuckled before bringing the whip he carried in his hands down as heard as he could on to my naked chest, I screamed, for all I'm worth, the pain was so great I almost passed out again.

Micah struck me with the whip reputedly for what felt like hours, my chest, and legs where Ghastly, covered in long gashes and welts, blood ran down my body and to the floor, my throat was sore and I could barely scream any more, it hurt too much, tears ran down my face. I hadn't cried in months but with the pain I was in I couldn't help it. Micah spent a few more hours torturing me until I passed out again.

The next time I woke up, I was no longer bound to the table and Micah was no longer in the room. Jack, one of the stupid guards had taken over, Jack wasn't much of a worker, he was fat and lazy and at this present one of the most beautiful things I could have laid my eyes on.

Jack sat in the far corner sleeping his shift away and he always did.

Using all the strength I had left I sat myself up to look around the room. The memory of my first time here came crashing down on me and I began to panic, I covered my mouth with a bloody hand and s tried my best to suppress more tears. I had to get out. Both the boys were lying against the back wall completely naked and covered in their own blood. I slowly and painfully mad my way over to where they sat.

"Hay!" I crocked out painful, as it was to talk. The blond boy raised his head and mad eye contact, a good sign so far.

"Are you ok?" The blond boy shook his head no, and I felt tears breaking the surface again, I forced them away as I moved over to the smaller brunette. He was out cold and from what I could tell he was hurt more badly, he probably fought back.

"Can you move, do you think you can walk?" I asked the blond; he didn't answer.

"You need you get up and come with me" I said as firmly as I could, it hurt to speak.

"Are you getting us out of here?" the boy asked, I could just cry again.

"Not yet, we're going to my room, we can talk there about escaping" I managed to get the blond standing and I went to pull the other boy up, pain was stopping me from succeeding however.

"Give me a hand," I asked and the blond looked taken aback.

"I can't lift him in this condition; I need you to help me" The blond moved slowly to the other side of the unconscious boy and together we managed to get him upright and leaning heavily on my shoulder.

We manoeuvred through the dimly lit halls and mad it to my room, after placing the dark-haired boy down on my bed, I let myself fall on top of my blanket.

"I'm Evander Morvay, what's your name then?" I asked the exhausted looking blond.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy" I looked at the boy as if he had grown an extra head, a Malfoy out in the Muggle world, it was un-heard of, scandals'.

"What's a Malfoy doing in the Muggle world?" I asked and now it was his turn to look at me as if I had grown something extra.

"Muggle? Then you're a… a Wizard to?"

"Yes, I'm a wizard, who is this then?" I asked pointing to the brunette.

"You're going to love this." Draco said shaking his head.

Draco hauled himself up with difficulty and sat himself down on my bed, using a bloody hand he stroked the brunette's check, almost lovingly before moving onto the task of moving the other boy's hair out of his face.

Even in the dark, I could make out the unmistakable lightning bolt scar that belonged to none other than Harry Potter.

A/N: so please read and review, I like reviews.

In addition, thank you to all that have favoured this or began following it.

Hugs for you all.

Until next time

Evander.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah… such lovely reviews and thank you all.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, lying on my bed was Harry Potter, a boy of legend. Why was he here of all places, he should be at home safe and not here being hurt. An overwhelming fear and panic over took me as I sat on the floor staring at the unconscious boy who lived. Draco hadn't stopped stocking Harry's check the entire time we sat in silence.

"Draco, are you truly ok?" I asked, knowing the most likely answer but still needing him to tell me. Draco opened his mouth as if to reply but seemed lost for words, a blank expression replaced the one of fear and wariness, I wasn't sure he would answer me now.

Draco was stubborn, but at a time like this, after what had happened to him I can understand why he wouldn't want to answer me, he was probably unsure of what he should say, after all he doesn't even know me.

I stood slowly, trying not to agitate the long gashed on my chest and abdomen. I scrunched up my nose and hissed in pain as what felt like harsh electric currents ran down my back. I slowly approached the bed, kneeling down facing Draco, and placed my hand on his thigh. Draco flinched and batted my hands away.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a surprised town.

"Your hurt" I merely replied, inspecting his wounds that ran from his chest down to his abdomen.

"Your naked" he informed me in a harsh whisper.

"So are you" I told him.

My body ached all over and protested movement, but I managed to make myself stand once more and I made my way over to the small cracked chest of draws along the opposite wall. I retrieved some clothes, handing them to Draco keeping some for myself, with one of the shirts I got I wet it in the dirty sink that was hidden in the shadows of my room in the very back. Returning to my place in front of Draco, I began to lightly dab the wet cloth over his wounds, Draco hissed in pain.

"Stop pl… please" he begged in pain, I stopped movement.

"I don't want to hurt you Draco I swear. I'm here as a prisoner just like you" I told him trying to sooth his worried.

"Slowly began to wash the dried blood of his body once more, Draco trying with all his might to suppress a scream of agony

"You're not as badly hurt" I noted as I cleaned his chest.

Potter, he pissed the guy off, I was smart, I stayed quiet… Potter's an idiot" Draco replied and I had to somewhat agree. With how hurt Draco was to Harry, it was clear Harry had angered Micah in some way.

"If you're a wizard, why haven't you escaped?" Draco asked quietly,

"Believe me I have tried, it's not as easy as you think, and I don't have a wand anymore, I don't even know what they did with it, for all I know it has been snapped and thrown away, if I'm lucky at all they throw it out the window and it is perfectly fine." I explained remembering very clearly the night I first tried to escape, oh the beating I got, as punishment and the extra customers I got was enough to make me try to kill myself.

All of the possessions were taken from the slaves and kept in the big boss's office, I don't know if they chuck anything away.

"One of the other kids told me once that all our stuff is kept so that when they kill us they can bury us with all the stuff we had on us when we went missing. I'm not sure how true it is but I kind of hope it's true, when I get out of here I'm not leaving without my wand."

"I kind of hope it's true as well." Draco said he had finished wiping himself down with the cloth, I took it from him and washed it as best I could, returning to the bed to wipe Harry down.

Consciousness eluded me for what felt like hours. From what I could feel, they had taken my glasses as well as everything else I had on me. My body ached and I was reluctant to move, it felt like I had been run over by a tank several times, it was worse than the last beating from the Dursley's that I was still recovering from on top of all the new wounds. After a while, feeling in my legs and arms come back, I still felt like I was being stabbed with spikes.

At first, I laid lifelessly wherever I was. However, as time grew on, I began to wiggle around, feeling for the first time hands on my body caressing with a gentle touch, I tried to get a grip, the hands didn't feel threatening, and the cool material they were rubbing me with felt somewhat calming and soft.

To the side of me somewhere very close I could hear two voices. One I recognised as Draco Malfoy but the other I did not recognize. They were discussing from what I could gather an escape plan, well then, Malfoy's head was on right. As I tried to get up I moaning in pain, a hand rested on my chest and a sweet soothing voice that I didn't recognize pushed me gently back down. I struggled to open my eyes, when I eventually succeeded the first blurry thing I saw was Malfoy's hand dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth.

I batted his hand away ant tried to sit up again.

"Please Mr Potter your badly hurt." Came the voice of the un-known person. I continued however to pull myself up right.

"Potter lay down now" Draco ordered and I wrinkled my nose up at his blurry face, ignoring him all the while.

"Where are we?" I asked in a rough voice.

"Somewhere in Russia, I don't know the exact location but were near a harbour of some sort." the blond kneeling on the floor replied.

"What's the plan to get out of here?" I asked wanting know what they had come up with.

"Well nothing as yet, Evander here was just telling me about his last attempt." Draco choked out, he was still hurt as well, I couldn't have been out for that long then.

"I have so many questions, but first, Malfoy why the hell were you following me?" I questioned Malfoy was looking at me in what I could only describe as fear. However, I wanted answers.

"I…I was going to ask for your help, we were in the Muggle world and I knew nothing, I want to stop all the petty fighting and start over." I could sense the honestly in Malfoy's tone, I wasn't going to trust him in any way though.

"You're telling the truth?" I asked.

"God yes Potter, I ran away, I don't want to be a death eater, I don't want to follow the monster and become like my Father." That I could except, knowing Lucius he probably mad Draco torture someone and Draco was too much of a wuss to hurt anyone endless he was threatened with torture himself.

"We better come up with a plan than" I said before I turned to the other boy in the room.

"I wish we were meeting under different circumstances, Hi I'm Harry Potter," I said extending my hand.

"Hi, I'm Evander Morvay" he said shyly, shaking my hand. Cheekily I turned to Malfoy.

"See not so hard is it Malfoy" I said, briefly succeeding in blocking out the pain.

A/N: There you go. I hope you like.

Please review I like those. I like reading all of your feedback.

This is a bit of a story starter the next two chapters are going to be the same before we really get into it.

I have no beta and it is head to find one, so I'm using a program on the internet, it does not fix everything so bear with me please.

Until next time, ]

Evander.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this I late, but better late than never.

Chapter four

A few hours after I had awoken in Evander's room, a guard came and took Malfoy and me to separate cells.

We had been here for two and a half weeks or so now and I hadn't seen Malfoy or Evander since I was locked in, there was no way out.

Every now and then people entered the cell, men came into the room and raped me, for the first few days I fought back as best I could, earning me beating after beating, it was worse than when I was at the Dursley's. The abuse I suffered at the hands of these men made me feel ashamed and I didn't know whether I should keep fighting or not. The beatings I could take but everything else, all the touching, all the name-calling, all the rapes.

It made me physically sick to think about it all, each night I was plagued by nightmares; they were getting worse each night.

I couldn't even bring myself to think about what they were doing to Malfoy, he was so fragile; he might have suffered some form of abuse at home but nothing like what he was possibly going through now. Something had changed in Malfoy, I don't know what but he wasn't the same person I knew at Hogwarts. Malfoy was just a scared child, who just wanted out; he wanted to get away from the life his father had set for him, only difference now was that he was finally doing what he could to get out of that life.

I wasn't sure what it was but I wanted to help Malfoy, keep him close, at least I'd have a familiar faces.

I had spent most of the morning chained to the bed being used, my body ached and I had been sick all over the cell floor, possibly caused by the drugs they started giving me, time passed so slowly here it was painful, having a deluded mind was making it worse, with no real concept of time. No one came after lunch time, something I was thankful for; I was still chained to the bed and it was uncomfortable, I tugged on the chains every now and then, causing my wrists to bruise, no matter how much I pulled though I couldn't get free.

Late in the afternoon, out in the corridor I could hear a commotion, screaming and gun shots were going off. I struggled with the chains once more knowing it was useless though, the noises were getting louder and louder, whatever was going on outside was getting closer.

A few minutes later the screaming stopped and the door to my cell was ripped off its hinges. I was more scared for my life than ever before. I was helpless against anything strong enough to rip a door off the wall. In the door way holding the door in her grasp was a stunning, beautiful creature, she was unlike anything I had seen before.

The creature had straight black hair that reached down to her lower back; she was wearing expensive looking tight cloths that looked out dated, her eyes were a bright crimson. The woman slammed the door down against the wall. She walked towards me and I flinched away from her when she reached forward to run her hand down my cheek.

"Shh little one, your safe now." She said in a smooth angelic voice. She wasn't here to hurt me.

"What are you?" I asked my voice cracking at the effort after screaming for so long.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help" he said snapping the chains off my wrist like they were twigs.

"What are you" I repeated more firmly. The lady looked taken aback by my outburst.

The creature knelt closer so we were eye level.

"I'm here to help" she said, bringing her hand up to run it downs my check, I paused for a second contemplating weather she was a threat or not, could I trust her? Or was this a trick my mind was playing on me.

The creature helped me to sit up, something I hadn't done in a long time, my muscles ached even more at the new position I was taking.

"What are you" I asked more firmly this time, I wasn't interested in anything else except knowing what she was, there was no way she was human, she was to beautiful and too strong to be human, and her eyes endless she had contacts in, no one could have eyes as red as hers.

The creature rolled her eyes at me,

"You're as persistent as the other one" she said more to herself then to me.

"I'm a Vampire ok, now you are safe, come, we have to go"

"Go? A Vampire!" I yelled

"But ant you supposed to be a mindless killing machine, I'm bleeding, shouldn't you be feeding"

I yelled working myself into a panic.

"I don't feed on humans ok" she said looking at me with disappointment.

I looked at her more closely, with a suspicious look on my face.

"Well except for today but they were bad people." The vampire said in a childish manner.

She took my hand and helped me to my feet, handing me some of the clothes that were lying on the floor and helping me put them. The vampire guided me out the cell and into the poorly lit hallway, the creature had to help me stand, my legs were shaky and I felt dizzy, I leant heavily on the woman's side, letting her support my weight.

"Easy now, no rush" she said.

"My name is Adella by the way, what's yours?" she said as we slowly manoeuvred through the halls.

"Harry," I merely replied.

At the end of the long hall we entered another room, this one well lit, and crowded with people, at first I was very frightened thinking it was all a trick of my mind, but as I got a better look around I could see that most of the occupants were injured in some way or another, some people were dirty and sick looking some were covered in dried blood. This room was filled with all the other prisoners.

Malfoy was sitting to the back in a corner, Evander in his arms unconscious and bloody. I made my way over there not caring of the pain it caused or if Adella followed me or not. I knelt down in front of Draco and made sure Evander was still breathing.

I looked up to see Draco crying, he looked like a child, it was heart ranching. Draco was holding Evander close to his chest and rocking slightly.

"Draco?" I asked quietly

"Harry" Draco breathed out a new burst of tears rising to the surface.

I reached up and hugged Draco soothing him in any way I could.

I moved into a position that made it easier to hold Draco close, not releasing him the whole time I moved.

I surveyed the room one more; there were about three vampires in total that I could see, there was Adella and two other women, one was completely covered in blood.

"Were safe now Draco" I whispered, slowly patting him on the head trying to calm him down.

"Adella?" I called getting the Woman's attention.

"Yes sweetie?" she said being by my side in seconds, surprisingly no one either seemed to notice or care.

"Evander needs a doctor."

"I'll get Everlyn, she has some healing powers"

In seconds one of the other Vampires was standing beside Adella kneeling down in front of us and placing her hands on the side of Evander's head.

A soft white glow formed around Evander and slowly covered his body. When Everlyn pulled away Evander was almost healed, only he was still covered in blood.

Even Draco's scratched up hands were healed. I was impressed with the vampire's abilities.

"Thankyou" I whispered to both women,

"Do any of you have families you can go to?" Everlyn asked whipping some of the blood of a still uncurious Evander.

"No we don't" Draco said in a trembling voice.

"Can we take you anywhere then?" Adella asked.

"Far away maybe… do you know where our stuff is?" I asked hoping my glasses were saved.

"There are a few boxes some of the other boys have taken thing from; I'll get what's left for you" Adella said before disappearing from view.

I went back to helping the brunette vampire clean the blood of Evander.

Two minutes later Adella was back with three boxes full of all sorts of things. I left Evander to Draco while I search for our stuff.

Our wand were separated but luckily they were there, my glasses were broken but use able, my wallet and one of Draco's bags were also there everything still intact.

"Whats the sticks for" Everlyn asked with a small smile on her face,

"There… there just sticks" I told her placing the wands in Draco's bag.

"You're not acting like there nothing" She said.

"There just sticks that mean a lot… Ok" I said.

"There wizards Ever, now I need your help over here," The third vampire said causing Draco and I to snap our heads up in shock that the woman knew that we are wizards.

"What… were not, that's… how did you know?" I asked in total shock.

"Sticks, silly and I was a witch when I was human then I got bit, so that's how I know." The vampire explained.

"Right… ok and you are?" Draco asked her.

"I'm sorry; my name is Stella Conley lovely to meet you, however under these circumstances it's a bit terrible." She said before skipping off to tend to some of the other people in the room, Everlyn following her.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked me and I didn't have an answer for him, instead of trying to come up with one I merely wrapped my arms around the trembling boy and holding him close.

"We'll work something out." I said

People had begun to leave the building, the Three Vampires escorting people out.

Draco and I sat and tried to come up with a plan, neither of us was in any condition to be on our own, and neither was Evander.

"Does Evander have somewhere to go?" I asked Draco,

"No he said something about being kicked out when I was talking to him last two weeks ago" Draco replied.

Draco pulled Evander closer, I didn't know what it was but Draco was attached to the unconscious boy, he didn't look like he wanted to let go of the boy.

"We'll go back to England, to my hotel room, my things should be there still, I paid for a month, I didn't know where I was going." I told Draco taking charge of the situation.

"Ok," he merely said, "How are we getting back to England?" he asked.

"Maybe the girls can take us" I told him hoping they would keep the offer open about taking us somewhere.

We sat for a few hours, until Evander finally came to, after explaining what was going on to him, Draco managed to get him to come with us, he was in no condition to be off on his own. Adella, Everlyn and Stella were more than happy to take us back to the hotel I was staying in, on the trip to England the three girls, Draco, Evander and I bonded in a weird way, spending time with the girls was so different from anything I had ever experienced. Once we arrived the girls had to head off to Ireland, we exchanged numbers so we could keep in touch, the girls had been worried about us after what we had been through and they wanted to make sure we stayed safe.

After a week in England, Draco and I wanted to leave, when out at the shops getting food, Draco and I had been paranoid that we were being followed, resulting in Draco having a panic attack, Evander wouldn't sleep in a bed, instead choosing to stay on the floor. All three of us had nightmares each night, Evander's worse than Draco's and mine. On one occasion the hotel manager came to the room, the occupants of the rooms surrounding ours had complained about the screaming, Draco and I couldn't wake Eva' that night. The nightmares were just getting worse and Evander tried to stay awake for as long as possible, till he collapsed from exhaustion.

At the end of the second week back in England Draco and I had chosen to go to America, no one knew us there, and the war hadn't spread that far, it was an ideal location. We had made plans to head off in the next two days.

It was the start of a new life, and we were looking for would to a quiet life.

A/N: Quite a long chapter, I struggled to write this one, that's why it's late. Please read and review, I hope to hear from you all.

Love Evander.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I now have a lovely beta Dawn Elliot if it weren't for her this chapter would have sucked, Thank you Dawn Elliot. So here is another chapter.

Warning: This chapter contains slash- boyxboy, nothing really graphic but you are being warned now.

If you wanna see Harry's car go to: art/harry-s-car-in-Secret-sanctuary-351727879?ga_submit_new=10%253A1359685184

Chapter five

Draco POV

To say moving was a tiring job was an understatement; getting Evander to leave the hotel was the first of many big jobs. Evander had actually gotten comfortable, and had found a safe place underneath the table of the hotel; it was worrying seeing the younger boy in such a state that he could barely leave his safe spot. In the end, it took Harry and I to literally pick the young boy up and placed him gently in Harry's new 'Lexus', as he called it, I say it's a death trap.

The plane to the US was a new experience for me and I was very aware that I was trapped in a metal contraption, simply awaiting my probable death; how Potter expected me to stay calm the whole flight, was beyond me.

Evander and I did manage to sleep for most of the flight though, my dreams relieving me of my fears, and I was quite sure it was only because Potter drugged us, no matter how much he denied it. I wasn't as angry at him as I thought I'd be and sleeping the whole way was relaxing and pleasant, even when I was drowsy when we finally got off the plane in Los Angeles. Harry had no clue where we were going exactly so we spent a few good days in Los Angeles, staying in a few different hotels because Harry couldn't get comfortable anywhere and ended up moving us around every other day.

Harry was always in charge of the situation, even though I'm the oldest, so he chose where we go and when. I wasn't even complaining, surprisingly but it was because I didn't want to deal making the decisions, Evander didn't mind were we went as long as we were all together, safe and unharmed.

After a few more days in Los Angeles, Harry moved us up to Oakland, before he decided to call Adella and get advice on where to go. When they spoke, Adella merely put Stella on the Muggle device to speak to Harry; and they had a good long chat.

She talked to Harry about a friend of hers in Salem, she said he was old and powerful and willing to let us stay with him until we worked out properly where to go.

I argued with Potter at times, my frustrations where all bottled up about the amount of moving around we were doing, I complained that surely it wasn't good for any of us after what had happened in Russia. After I had my rant, I'd waited, wishing he could make up his mind. Harry decided to ignore my protests about just staying here and stated that we'd go to Salem for a short time, just so he can properly figure out where we were going to stay permanently.

When we arrived in Salem and at Stella's friend's house we were greeted by an old man who didn't look any older than fifty. He was tall and brittle looking. The middle-aged wizard had long black hair and a matching black beard. He wore a modern black suit that was firm fitting on his slender frame. Simply being in the wizard's presence, I could fell the power radiating from the older man and I got an eerie feeling from him, making me think of the first time Voldermort had ordered me to stay by his side for a day.

Stella informed Potter that her friend was good-natured but the sinister feeling I got from the man was making me question that.

The wizard had a blank expression on his face, making it just that much harder to read him, and in any case I wasn't going to dwell on it. We were here only until Potter came up with a plan and if I could help him in any way to make our stay here short, then I'd help him in any way I could. Besides Evander was likely to find somewhere to hide so I could always hide with the younger boy.

Harry POV

Stella's wizard friend was a tall intimidating man and I was almost regretting coming here, however Stella assured me the man was good in every way but the look of the older wizard was making me doubt it.

I felt bad carting the boys around with no clue where I was going, I had no plans and Draco wasn't much help in the matter of where to go. Stella did mention her friend is able to teach us some things we never would have learnt at Hogwarts, Spells and potions and such. I didn't mention it to the other two boys, not knowing whether they would be up for learning more magic right now or not, seeing as none of us really have used magic since we got our wands back. It was shocking to hear from Stella that all the things that were taught in the US schools that weren't taught in the UK. On the other hand, Stella was more than happy to talk ill of the European schools.

After making our way towards the older wizard, Evander gripping my arm tightly and not looking up from his feet, we were eventually standing on the front door step, facing our host for the for the time being.

"Welcome, dear boys, please come in and make yourself at home. Name is Derrick Rosenfeld" the old wizard greeted as he let us in. Derrick's house was more of a large old cottage; it stuck out in a street full of large newly built houses. You could tell that this man has money and upon entering to the foyer, I could see to my right a grand dining room with a mahogany dining table to seat six. To the left, there was a small study with a computer; the walls lined with ancient looking books, and a long study desk that looked like it might match the dining table. Derrick guided us through the house and into the large living area.

"I'm sure you boys are exhausted from your trip so how about I show you to your rooms and you can settle in." Derrick told us before showing us up the stairs and once we were on the second floor, Derrick let us choose which room we would stay in. I knew we would probably only end up staying in one room anyway, knowing Evander.

"The three spare rooms on this floor are for the three of you; my room is on the first level if you need anything." Derrick said, flipping on some of the lights.

"Thank you, Derrick, for letting us stay with you," I said to him while I placed my bag down on one of the beds. Evander still not leaving my side, I already know he wouldn't want to be off in a room of his own.

"Nonsense, anything for a friend of Stella's." Derrick replied graciously.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, but how do you know Stella," I asked, the raven haired vampire had said that Derrick was merely a friend of hers but they looked so alike that I could swear they were related.

"Stella's my daughter, we haven't really seen each other in a few years but we keep in touch when it's possible." the older wizard said with a loving smile on his face. The older man looked happy, the first illusion of a menacing stranger shattered because, in the end, he just needed to smile.

"Oh… anyway thank you for your hospitality, sir," I said to him, he just waved it off as if it was really nothing.

"I'll have dinner at seven and if you are hungry before then just call Kenzi, my family's house elf, she will be more than happy to help. She really is helpful. " Derrick said before leaving us on our own.

Draco had already moved into one of the other rooms and began to put his things away in the walk in closet. I gently shook Eva's off my arm before I wandered over to the blond boy.

"It won't be that bad," I told him, sensing his growing discomfort.

"You don't know that, Potter, we don't know this man" the blond replied sincerily.

"Then we'll get to know him, we'll see if he is a good person. Now, you just have to give him the benefit of the doubt, don't condemn the man yet." I said.

"I'm sure we could do fine on our own, I don't understand why we're here" Draco retorted.

"No one is making you be here, Malfoy," I hissed, for the past few days all Draco had been doing was complaining about where I took the boys. I was only trying to find a safe place that we could settle down in for a long time without having to move every few months, but Draco just didn't understand what I was trying to do for him and Eva'.

"I just wished you could make up your mind, the last three places would have been fine to settle down in."

"Listen, Draco. I know the Muggle world, ok? Just trust me when I say that it matters where we go, Eva's under age here, he's only fifteen and we are not his guardians, the government can easily take him away." I explained gently, knowing he didn't want the younger boy to be taken. Draco had grown attached to the younger wizard, and so had I.

"Adella's got papers, they can't take him," Draco snapped confidently,

"They could, especially in the condition he is in. That is why I'm being cautious," I said to calm him from his…crankiness.

"But I thought there are official papers that would make him an adult," Draco said glumly.

"There are but I don't think Adella could swing that now." I answered. The papers that got us into the US was a lot for Adella to do, and the papers that made us duel citizens was a lot harder for the vampire to achieve in short notice but she still managed to pull through.

Getting Evander emancipated was a whole other story.

"Do you trust me, Draco?" I asked the blond boy, hugging him close to my chest, it wasn't just Eva' that we had become close to, Draco's and my relationship was headed in a new direction, and was for the better as well. The relationship I have with Draco was more than what I had with Ron, and so different from Hermione's and my relationship. I have a love for Draco that had manifested in such a short time; it was almost unreal. All the childish banter that we had at Hogwarts was mealy washed away by the trauma we both suffered, we were closer than anything now and nothing was going to change that.

Draco nodded his head yes to my question before he buried his head under my chin, getting as close to me as possible. Draco was walking me backwards, until the back of my legs hit the bed and both of us toppled backwards, Draco landing on top of me full force.

Draco kissed my neck in a sensitive place causing me to moan aloud. There wasn't many times we had ventured down this road but when we did we mostly ended up stopping short of release, both of us being assaulted by bad memories.

We both knew we were safe here with each other, but it didn't stop the memories of our captivity.

I kissed Draco on the lips, knowing we probably would stop short once more, I rolled over, pinning Draco under me and I wrapped him in my arms as I deepened the kiss. I held him close and ran my hands down the lines of his back. Draco and I move so sensually together, our bodies still exhausted from the trip. Draco moaned into my mouth as I ground my hips into his, I pushed my hand through Draco's hair, I relish in the way the soft blond locks feel beneath my palm. I thrust my hips forward once more loving the sounds Draco makes when we connect.

"Harry… Ple… Please, don't stop." Draco begged in a sweet soft voice, it was just what I needed to hear. I rocked my hips harder into Draco's and kissed him passionately. Draco grabbed me desperately and held me as close as he could manage, whimpering softly as I tugged lightly on his hair. Very softly, I move onto his neck, I bite and suck along the soft skin, a groan escapes Draco once more. We were both panting heavily by this point. I continued to rock back and forth with my thrusts. My own pants of exertion seem so loud in my ears. A short time had passed with both of us moving against each other in a fast rhythm before Draco finally shouted his release into the air, I hang my head as I feel it building. All I can do is moan loudly as I come in my trousers.

I held Draco close as we both try to get back our breach, I kiss Draco softly once more on his lips.

"We should do that more often," Draco, panted out.

I mealy laughed at the blond as I rolled off him, pulling out my wand and casting a quick cleaning charm over the both of us.

Once I was seated upright I noticed for the first time that Evander was standing in the door way to the room, his eyes were wide like he had just seen a ghost.

I cursed under my breath as I get off the bed, moving over to the younger boy I wrapped my arms around him before pulling him gently over to the bed.

Laying Evander down in the middle next to Draco, I laid down next to Evander, both Draco and I wrapping our arms around the younger wizard, the last thing I remember before sleep took me was that I was in a perfect place, with perfect people, I didn't need to live a life in fear anymore or ever again.

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviews previous chapters and I hope you like it, and please read and review this chapter.

Evander


	6. Chapter 6

**To Beta: This time I remembered to bold the sexual contents for you, sorry about the last time.**

A/N: This is really going no were, if anyone wants to make suggestions feel free.

I'd love to thank my Beta Dawn Elliot, she is amazing.

Chapter six

Harry's POV

The next time I woke, it was still light out; casting a Tempus I found it was only 6:45 in the evening, plenty of time to get ready for dinner.

Rolling over I came face to face with Evander who was still fast asleep, Draco had him wrapped securely in his arms, close to his chest. Watching Draco and Evander sleeping is so adorable; I didn't want to wake them. However they needed to eat, I reluctantly reached over and shock Draco until he began to stir.

"Draco, you have to get up." I cooed shaking the sleepy boy once more, Draco mealy mumbles under his breath and rolled over onto his back, taking Evander with him. The sudden movements caused Evander to shot up right in a fright.

"Shh… you're ok Eva'" I soothed pulling the boy up and away from Draco, Evander stood by the bed looking as if he just wanted to crawl back into it. Evander chose to leave the room, probably to find a bathroom or something, once I noticed Evander leave, **I got back to work on Draco, instead of shaking him, I chose a different tactic. I got onto the still sleeping boy, straddling his waist; I leant close to the blond I snuck my hands up under his shirt and ran my hands over his abdomen. I started kissing his neck, sucking and bitting until I made a mark. I was very surprised Draco hadn't showed any signs of waking up; endless he was already awake and just wanted me to touch him. I pulled his shirt up so I had clear access to the boy's nipples, leaning down I sucked his right nipple into my mouth tugging gently on it with my teeth; Draco moaned loudly, I could feel his hardness digging into my behind, just as things were getting heavy I ceased touching Draco.**

"**You better get up, dinner is shortly," I said intentionally grinding myself down on his erection. **

"**If you stop I'll kill you," Draco mumbled, not opening his eyes, I laughed at the blond before I tried to get up, unsuccessfully. Draco had wrapped his had arms around my waist preventing me moving from my position on his lap. Sitting up Draco captured my lips in a brutal kiss that left me breathless. I wasn't letting Draco take charge of the situation though, with what little strength I had, I pushed Draco down onto the bed, grabbing his hands and pinning them down.**

"Harry stop" Draco yelled suddenly and I realised I might have gone too far. Releasing Draco I got up and off him. The boy was breathing heavily, his eyes closed tightly.

"I'm sorry Draco," I said gently running my hand lightly up his arm, trying my best to calm him down.

I recognised the signs of a panic attack. Draco was trembling and struggling to get his breath back to normal. I backed away slightly giving the boy some space, I never was good at dealing with his panic attacks, when they first started it usually resulted in a panic attack of my own but as time went on I began to get better at coming out of it, and now they happen much less than what the other two have.

"Are you ok Draco," I asked softly hoping he calmed soon,

"Give me a minute will you Potter" He replied breathlessly, after a couple more minutes Draco sat up his breathing more normal, and he wasn't shacking as much.

"I'm sorry Harry," he said to me, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pat him on the head gently before I ran my fingers through his soft locks.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Draco, I took it a little far, and I'm sorry." I told him still running my fingers through his hair.

"So I'm up," he said in a light manner, the Draco I know and love returning to the surface.

"Yay, I succeeded," I laughed, we both sat there for another minute or so before I noticed we had better be heading down to dinner.

"Are you really ok now… I mean do you want me help you finish?" I asked remembering what we were previously doing.

"Trust me Harry there is nothing to finish, flash backs wash everything away" he replied.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later," I told him kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah you will" He retorted in a light-hearted manner, a smile finally back on his face.

We both got up and made our selves decent for dinner, I had a look in the other rooms searching for Evander, he was no were in sight.

Hoping he had just gone ahead of us, we went down stairs and to the dining room.

Evander's POV

I woke in a fright, the feeling of falling being what brought me out of my sleepy daze, Harry had his arms wrapped around me and he was telling me I was ok. Harry was trying to wake Draco, sleepily I got out of bed, with many help from Harry, and I was so tired I just wanted to sleep until morning. It had to be close to dinner otherwise Harry wouldn't be bothering us. The need to use the bathroom becoming too great for me to ignore any longer, I left Harry to his mission of waking the sleeping dragon.

I found a small bathroom diagonal to the room we stayed in last night, when I walked in I noticed that the room was bigger on the inside to what it would possibly be when looking in from the outside of the house, the walls were a light ivory colour making the room bright without additional light. The bathroom was equipped with a large spa bath that doubled as a shower, there was a long bench top with his and her sinks, and along the far wall was the toilet.

Once I had finished in the bathroom, I ventured down stairs, the smell of food guiding me to the kitchen area where I was meet by a small house elf. The creature was wearing what looked like a dolls dress, it was pastel pink in colour, and she was wearing a little cooking apron that just completed the look of pure cuteness. The elf was busy pottering about the kitchen preparing dinner, the smell of food was strong I just wanted to start eating already.

When the creature turned around and first laid her eyes on me, she jumped slightly at my sudden presence.

"Master, frightened me, sorry master." She said in a quiet voice, the elves that my family had were very much the same, I walked over to small creature and knelt down so that I was eye level with her.

"No master, there be none of that, I'm no better then you," I told her firmly the little creature stared at me with a look of gratitude. I never did like the elves calling me superior names; I preferred to be just me. However, my family's elves didn't stop calling me master until I ordered them to stop.

"What am I calling Master then?" she asked timidly.

"Evander, please, and what will I address you as miss?" I asked her showing that I was serious about the title, while being polite and respectful. The little creature blushed crimson, with a bashful grin on her face she reached out to shake my hand.

"I is Kenzi, pleased to meet you Evander sir," she said, I shock her hand back in return, it was a start at least, she wouldn't be quite there with the name for some time.

I let Kenzi's small hand go and I got up from my kneeling position, taking in a deep breath of the delicious smelling food.

Kenzi noticed my gleeful look when my eyes landed on the tray of lasagne sitting on the stovetop.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes exactly, if you would like to wait in the dining room, our other guest should be down shortly, and Master Derrick will be out in just a minute." The tiny creature informed me. I wasn't looking forward to being alone in a room with our host. It would be the first time I was alone with any one besides Harry or Draco.

"Can I just wait in here for my friends Kenzi; I won't bother you I promise." I asked her, she looked as if she was having a good think about it before she replied.

"I can't see why not, you can sit it breakfast booth if you like."

Thanking her, I took a seat in the booth waiting patiently for the others to come down stairs. Kenzi got back to work and five minutes later Harry and Draco came stumbling down the stairs.

"There you are Eva' I was worried," Harry said, walking over to me.

"Sorry," I said meekly, Harry took a seat next to me and Draco sat in front of me.

"Do you know where Rosenfeld is?" Draco asked and I shook my head no in answer.

"I haven't seen him yet"

Another five minutes had passed and Kenzi showed us into the dining room, where Rosenfeld sat at the head of the table.

"I'm glad you boys are here, I thought you might sleep the night away," Rosenfeld said. We took our seats and not a moment later Kenzi snapped her fingers and Dinner was on the table.

We all ate in silence except for the sound of cutlery scraping against our plates.

"So mister Rosenfeld, we do really appreciate you letting us stay," Harry said as dinner was coming to an end.

"Please Harry its Derrick, and it really is no trouble, I have plenty of room." Derrick replies graciously.

"I don't mean to be upfront but Stella mentioned you can teach us magic, you know different methods and spells." Harry asked and both Draco and turned to stare at him, he hadn't mention it to us that we can learn while we are here.

"You didn't mention that to us Potter," Draco deadpanned.

"Draco, your hearing it now," Harry snapped at the blond boy.

"If you are going to start arguing again then I'm leaving" I told the both of them, the arguing was on and off and neither of them even noticed that they did it, it was frustrating listening to the childish banter.

"It's alright Eva' you don't have to go." Draco said gently, while still glaring at Harry, Harry just rolled his eyes at Draco before he diverted his attention back to Derrick.

"I am more than willing to teach you thing, the American way is so different form the British, and we are more relaxed with our methods and rules." Derrick said while snapping his fingers, Kenzi appeared and began to clear the table; we all thanked her for the lovely meal.

"If you like we can begin tomorrow after lunch, I'm sure you are all excited" Derrick expressed, taking out a pipe, he lit it before rising from his seat.

"I'm moving into the lounge room if you care to join me I believe my favourite show is about to begin." The old wizard moved from the dining room and into the living room, the three of us followed right behind him.

The room was quite large, with an arch door that led to the kitchen. Draco, Harry and I sat on the long blue couch, it was more comfortable then it looked. Derrick sat in a high backed chair next to us; the television was in one corner of the room sat atop a great wall unit. Directly in front of us was a large fire place, were a crackling fire burned, warming the room nicely.

We all sat in silence as Derrick watched his show; none of us went to bed till late, after our long nap.

It was pleasant just sitting in the living room after dinner it almost made me think of us as a family, as weird as it was, Harry and Draco were my family now, I wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: I know nothing is really happening but ill fast track it soon so that we are closer to the folks parts.

I'm having a little bit of trouble figuring out how to make them go to folks, hence there is nothing really happening; any suggestions would be good and well appreciated.

Thank you all for the reviews I love them, and happy reading to you all.

Evander.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I don't own HP or Twilight._

**Important:** Evander was home schooled because his mother became paranoid about how safe the magical world really was in all truth she was an unfit mother to begin with. Evander never really left the house because of her, and when his step dad kicked him out of the house after he found out about the magic (Eva's step dad told Eva's mother that he ran away), Evander wasn't good at living on the streets (Who is!) which resulted in him being kidnapped a few days later.

I hope this cleared up a bit about Evander's past for some I haven really had the chance to put it in the story. At this stage Harry and Draco are now both 16 and Evander is only 14 (I can't make Eva older sorry). Don't forget this is an alternative time line.

**Warning: This chapter has Boy X Boy sex so don't like skip the whole second part divided by scene breaks. (Mentions of abuse and rape,)**

Chapter 7  
-2002- sometime in September-

Derrick Rosenfeld was a wonderful teacher, no matter what he thought of himself. Harry was learning things so much easier with the older wizard as his instructor then what he did in any of his classes in Hogwarts.  
Harry was making good progress catching up to Draco in his studies and even Evander was getting along better, being the only one that didn't attend a magical school. Evander was amazingly behind in all subjects, his mother only teaching him what she deemed safe; which wasn't much at all.  
Once establishing where each of the boys were up to, Derrick was able to work out which boy needed more time, spending a couple extra minutes with Harry and even longer with Evander.

All four of them got into a nice routine after a week of lessons and things were going smoothly for all at the Rosenfeld household.

Derrick chose to start with normal course work; Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, delving into Defence against the dark arts which then led to some lessons on Dark arts to help with the defence.  
Draco was more interested in Potions then any of the other work, excelling beyond what's expected of someone of his age. Harry, becoming more then good at Defence, even grew to have a knack for advanced conjuring which Derrick was practically a master at himself making it easier to teach.

Evander enjoyed the study of ancient runes and magical theory, as well as spell crafting. He took it upon himself to read every book Derrick had on the subjects, even venturing out to the local wizardry district in Portland with his other housemate, in order to get more material to read.  
Derrick also taught Harry and Evander all about American and British magical law and customs, Draco, already having them practically memorized since he was five, chose to sit out on that one.

While they spent most of their days studying and learning as much as they could within the year that they spent with Derrick, they also managed to find somewhere to go flying out in Silver Falls State park, a short thirty minutes' drive away. Harry was more than thrilled to be back on a broom again after so long of not being able to fly. Being able to feel completely free of any memories, of the worry he felt over Dumbledore or the ministry or even Voldermort finding them and taking them back to Europe; Harry was happy in America with his new family, he didn't want to go back ever again.

As the months went on, the three boys learnt nearly all they could from Derrick, surpassing what was considered normal for children their age. The three young wizards however, were still plagued by nightmares of their time in captivity; the Russian gang of human traffickers had destroyed what innocents they had left in them, making each of the boys question every new person they came in contact with, questioning their motives. The nightmares came and went every now and then, some more horrific then others. Despite this, none of the boys were going to let it stop them. They were determined to get their lives back on track.

"I can't believe it's almost been a year that we have been here." Draco exclaimed while he was relaxing alone in the den with Harry sitting beside him. Derrick and Evander had long since gone to bed.

Harry smiled cheekily at the blond boy next to him, making Draco wonder what he was thinking. Harry just turned away from the blond in favour of the muted television, neither one of the boys paying it much attention.

"We should go to bed," Harry merely stated before rising from the couch, switching off the TV in the process, Draco following close behind him with no arguments on the matter.

Once on the second floor, Harry stuck his head into Evander's room to check on the younger boy. The smaller brunette was lying on the floor in a mass of blankets, sound asleep, the one thing they couldn't change was Evander's sleeping habits, Eva wouldn't sleep in a bed on his own and Harry and Draco had taken to sleeping in a room together, making Evander uncomfortable when he slept in the room with them. Evander felt bad that he was always there as a third wheel, never giving them any alone time, he had taken to sleeping in a different room only weeks after moving in.

"All good?" Draco asked, peeking into the room. Harry shut the door quietly, nodding to the blond as he went.  
"He's fine for now," Harry whispered, taking Draco's hand and guiding him to their shared room. Once there, Draco released Harry's hand and made to move towards the bed. As soon as Harry had the door closed behind him, he seized back Draco's wrist, swung him around and shoved him up against the door.

He stared intensely into Draco's eyes, looking for any sign he frightened the boy with the sudden manhandling. Harry knew he should let Draco go and get back to their nightly ritual of getting ready for bed but he didn't. Quickly casting a silencing charm before discarding his wand on the drawer beside them, Harry began to unbutton Draco's shirt, slipping it off the blonde's slender shoulders before letting it fall to the floor.

Draco didn't struggle, didn't protest. He returned Harry's gaze unwaveringly, his expression expectant. He waited. Harry pushed his hand through Draco's hair, relishing in the way the soft blond locks feel beneath his palm. He scowled and ran his fingers down Draco's jaw to his chin. Draco shuddered at the soft touch but loved every moment of it. Harry and Draco hadn't done anything more with each other than occasionally getting off with one another. However, both boys were eager to try more, willing to venture down that path with each other. They had talked about it, talked about whether they wanted to have sex together or not. To say it was an embarrassing conversation would be an understatement. Nevertheless, they did want to and Harry was finally ready to do something about that. Draco was more than enthusiastic, from the moment they had that particular conversation.

"Harry's?" Draco asked before Harry's lips were upon his, kissing him fiercely. Harry pushed Draco back softly into the door, waiting patiently for the blond to respond. It didn't take Draco long at all to push back against Harry in a heated kiss, his tongue slipping into the surprised but willing mouth, both now fighting desperately for dominance. When Harry pulled back, his pupils were large and dark, face flushed, glasses crooked.

Draco didn't waste any time manoeuvring Harry over to the bed and flipping him down onto it, bending down so he could continue kissing the dark haired boy. Draco straddled Harry who became momentarily frozen as the older boy pushed his tongue into his mouth, mapping it out. Harry made soft mewling sounds as Draco's hands began to wonder up and under the shirt Harry was wearing.

Harry moaned louder; wrapping Draco in his arms as he deepened the kiss. He held him close and ran his hands down the lines of Draco's back. Draco and Harry move so sensually together, their bodies still exhausted from that day's lessons. Both released a moan as Draco thrust his hips down into Harry's. Stripping off what was left of their clothes; Draco laid Harry down on his back, kissing down his jaw and neck, while Harry whimpered for more. The brunette's eyes rolled back and he arched his back as Draco bit into his neck, causing a mix of pleasure and pain to shoot through Harry. His hands came up to grip the back of the blond's head, pulling it in closer to sink Draco's bite deeper into his neck.

Harry made a noise of protest when Draco pulled away, but the noise turned into a mew as Draco then lowered his head to lick at the now bare skin.

"Ah Draco." Harry groaned, tugging harder on the blond's locks.  
Draco was focusing on his task of sucking harder on the pink nipple in his mouth, loving the way it made Harry wriggle beneath him. Harry pulled his legs up wrapping them around the blonde's waist. Wasting no more time, Draco takes Harry's cock in his hand and starts to pump it, causing Harry to thrust up into the tight grip. Draco continued to stroke him until Harry was close to release.

"Draco, if you continue, I'll cum before we really get started." Harry warned. Draco release Harry's member, pulling himself up so he could continue kissing the smaller boy.

"Are you really sure we're ready?" Draco questioned, kissing Harry's neck, now spotting fresh bruises where he had bitten earlier.

"Absolutely," Harry breathed, fingers burying deeper into the blond's locks. Harry knew he wanted this, needed it even. He needed Draco and him to be able to do this without flash backs or panic attacks. This time, Harry was willing and he didn't want to stop for anything.

Draco found his wand lying next to him on the bed and summoned some lube from the nightstand.

"This will hurt won't it? It doesn't matter it's not the first time?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with eyes full of worry.

"I'll be gentle. I promise it will only hurt for a small amount of time." Draco said firmly, kissing every available part of Harry's body within reach; cheeks, neck and finally, his mouth.

They tried to take it slow but soon enough, both were gasping for much needed air. Draco reached between them; Harry closed his eyes as Draco's hand closed around him, groaning as he thrust into him. Draco kissed him lovingly all over as he worked his hand, loving the sounds Harry made and the look of his blushing face, mouth open, moaning quietly.

"Aw, Draco, wait!" He said when he was about to come.  
"I'll be gentle I promise. If it hurts too much, I'll stop." Draco reassured.  
"Please Draco I need this, do it!" Harry pleaded.

Draco lifted Harry's legs to rest on his shoulders. Sitting between them, he slicked two fingers and teased Harry's entrance. He rubbed and poked but never breached the tight ring of muscles until Harry's breath speed up. He pushed in just a little to see the reaction he got, while Harry arched into the pressure. Draco moved his finger in and out until Harry had gotten used to it, then Draco added another and stretched him until Harry was pushing into it more.

"Draco please now." Harry said breathlessly.

After adding lube to his throbbing member, Draco then positioned himself at Harry's entrance and pushed in slowly. Harry groaned in pain, a single flashback of stonewalls, a dimly lit room and a shadow hovering over him made Harry shudder, but not wanting to ruin the moment, he pushed the memory aside and kissed Draco deeply. Draco went to pull out but Harry steadied him. They stayed like that for a while, neither moving, both trying to control themselves.

"Move, please Draco move" Harry said after almost a minute had passed.

Draco started moving slowly in and out, going gentle despite his urge to thrust rough and fast. Harry was trying to relax and enjoy his first time with Draco but was finding it difficult. Until Draco angled himself right into a spot that made him yell out. Keeping the angle, Draco moved faster and harder, constantly hitting the same spot. Harry was soon moaning and meeting Draco with every thrust. Draco knew he wouldn't last long so he stroked Harry and had him coming in seconds. He followed soon after.

Draco collapsed ungracefully beside Harry. Lying on his side, he drew the brunette into his arms as they both fell asleep.

22nd August 2003

It had been years since they had last been to Forks but the Cullens liked the small town so much that they just had to return. After taking some time to settle back into their luxurious house, the Cullen's went out for a hunt, having not had the time during the two day journey from Alaska.

With the whole Cullen family satisfied with their meal, it was time to start making plans for the younger Cullen to go to school for the billionth time in their immortal lives. With it not being the start of the year, the Vampire family decided to wait till the beginning of the next school year, that way they could get the most out of the small town. The Cullens decided to lay low so no one came, making any trouble about the immortal teens not attending school. It was a nuisance for the teens not being able to walk around the town freely but they could travel up to surrounding towns to walk, shop or just hang out and do whatever they felt like.

It wasn't long however before one of the local man from the Indian reservation came knocking on the Cullens' door. Sam Uley stopped by the Cullen's house after he went through a surprising change of becoming a wolf shape shifter. He was told by the counsel that it was normal for members of their tribe to change when Vampires were within close proximity with the reservation. Once it was discovered that the Cullens were in fact back in town, Sam took it upon himself to remind them of the treaty that was forged between the Vampires and the shape shifters ancestors.

The Cullens family knew this would likely happen and of course them being some of the few Vampires who didn't feed on humans was more than capable of following the rules of the treaty, Sam kept his distance as more pack members joined him slowly, the Cullen's where no trouble at all keeping to themselves and only feeding from animals, things in forks were relatively peaceful for both the Vampire coven and wolf pack.

Only a few weeks had passed since the arrival of the Cullen's to Folks and not much had happened for the Vampires, resulting in a very restless family_. _CarlisleCullen had gotten a job at Forks general hospital and had something to occupy his days. Esme had taken a few requests from some of the local women of Settle to help with home decoration, something she was quite passionate about, but the five immortal teens had next to nothing to do. Jasper and Emmett played video games and wrestled all day, sometimes with Edward joining them but he mostly stuck close to his piano, choosing instead to fill the house with beautiful classic music. Rosalie and Alice played dress ups and went shopping up in Port Angles, sometimes even venturing out as far as Portland.

On one of the girls' shopping trips to Portland, Alice's eyes glossed over with the tell-tale sign of a vision. Rosalie had dragged her vampire sister into a changing room before anyone noticed the girl's sudden frozen state. Rosalie waited patiently for the pixie-like vampire to come out of her vision, but as the minutes dragged on, Rosalie became increasingly worried for the smaller teen. When Alice finally came back to reality, she had the biggest smile on her face that told Rosalie that it wasn't anything bad.

"What was it then?" Rosalie asker the smaller vampire who was now jumping up and down with joy, not being able to contain her excitement at what she witness as a possible future for her family.

Alice just shook her head, telling the blond that she wasn't saying a word. In all her excitement, Alice left the change room to grab some of the clothes they had already chosen and made her way to the register, leaving behind a curious and frustrated Rosalie. Once the two vampires got back to the car, Alice explained to her sister that she had a few errands to do, telling Rosalie to explain to the rest of the family that she will be gone for a few days.

Rosalie was very confused but knew better than to stop Alice when she set her mind on a task. The blond also knew it must have something to do with the vision the pixie vampire had in the shop. Whatever Alice was up to, it was bound to be spontaneous and that was never a good thing to be involved in. Rosalie watched in her rear view mirror as Alice bounced away full of glee, whatever it could be she was up to, Rosalie knew she would find out eventually. Rosalie had better things to deal with now when she returned home, like the super solider vampire who's mate would be declared missing upon not returning with the blond.

Rosalie knew Jasper would panic but she also was well aware that he knew his mate well enough not to panic too much.

Alice was ecstatic at what she had seen, granted it was unexpected and random. Alice had been unfocused that week with the feeling that something was coming or going to happen but she was never sure what it could be, but the most recent vision now explained it all; a new addition to the family.

A/N: Ok sorry it's been a couple months I know I was struggling big time to push this in a direction of meaning, seeing as nothing was happening, I hope you like, I through in a little something special for you with Harry and Draco, I know it's not the normal pairing for this story but they aren't together long, just enough time to get it out of their systems.

I know someone said to me that they hate how many OC there are but really the only main player is Evander who is me, so call me selfish or arrogant or whatever you like, I wish I lived in a fantasy world rather than reality and here in this story I can only dream of it. My fantasy as crazy as it is.  
I wish I was a Wizard :P

Read and review please it help to get more chapters up quicker.

Love Eva'


End file.
